Sōjirō Seta
Summary Sōjirō Seta was Shisho Makoto's right-hand man and the most dangerous member of the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). An illegitimate child born of a prostitute, he was heavily abused by his family, only finding solace after becoming attached to Shishio and nursing his wounds. While he attempted to avert the abuse by smiling instead of crying, he eventually snapped after his family threatened to murder him, slaughtering all of his relatives with a wakizashi provided by Shishio himself. From then on, Sōjirō adopted Shishio's philosophy: the strong live as the weak die, becoming a feared assassin who murdered numerous prominent officials in Shishio's name. He later gained the title of "Tenken," or "Heaven's Sword" for his deeds and prodigal swordsmanship, slaying his foes at speeds exceeding that of the infamous Hitokiri Battousai. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Sōjirō Seta, "Tenken" (Heavenly Sword) Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Wanderer, Swordsman, Assassin (former), Member of the Juppongatana (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Chi Manipulation, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Matched Kenshin, who crossed swords with Hiko Seijuro, who blocked a building-demolishing slash from Fuji the Giant) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Described as having "speed beyond god-speed", proving to be so fast that even Kenshin could only barely react to Sojiro's movements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: Likely City Block level+ (Survived Kenshin's Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, which was powerful enough to nearly kill Hiko Seijuro, albeit while Kenshin was using a reverse-bladed sword. Besides, Sōjirō was incapacitated in the process) Stamina: Superhuman (Never gets winded travelling at the previously mentioned speeds for several minutes) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Naomasa Kotetsu and Kikuichimonji Norimune (a second-class Japanese sword) Intelligence: Gifted. Sōjirō is a combat prodigy, quickly mastering Shukuchi and Battoujutsu despite his limited formal training. As such, he was able to best the likes Kenshin in their first bout, damaging the reverse-bladed sword and overcoming the Kuzu Ryu Sen, which is Kenshin's second strongest technique. He is a master of battoujutsu and assassination, easily infiltrating heavily guarded areas to slay his foes and easily matching Kenshin's drawing technique and speed. Weaknesses: Sōjirō is prone to toying with his foes, opting to use only a fraction of his full speed against Kenshin. In fact, Sōjirō felt very uncomfortable when killing people, and his discomfort buried deep into his subconscious; this made him have to continue to hold the turmoil of pent-up feelings, which finally shook him psychologically during his fight against Kenshin. The durability of his sword is much lower than Kenshin's new sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shukuchi: Meaning "Reduced Earth," Sōjirō's extraordinary footwork allows him to achieve speeds beyond that of the god-speed utilized by practitioners of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, completely vanishing from sight and allowing Sōjirō to run on walls with ease. Sōjirō's speed and technique were great enough to overcome Kenshin's Kuzu Ryu Sen *'Shuntensatsu:' Literally "Flash Heaven Murder," it is Sōjirō's ultimate technique. While racing forward with the full-speed of Shukichi, he quickly draws his blade in a manner reminiscent of a battoujutsu practitioner, killing the target before they felt any pain. Shuntensatsu allows him to match the speed of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki; however, it was ultimately defeated because of the inferior power of this technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Acrobats Category:Chi Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8